degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli-Clare Relationship
The relationship between''' Eli Goldsworthy' and [[Clare Edwards|'Clare Edwards']] is known as '''Eclare' (E'li/'Clare). They have gained a very strong cult following amongst Degrassi fans, almost more so than any other couple in the series history. Relationship History The relationship started in the episode All Falls Down and ended in the episode Drop The World; because Clare needed some space from Eli, she felt as if he was manipulating and suffocating her. Season 10 In Breakaway (2), Eli and Clare meet after Eli runs over Clare's glasses with Morty. Eli then tells her she has pretty eyes, smirks, and drives away in Morty. Alli tells Clare that she's seen that look on her face before. Clare tells her she has no idea what she talking about. Clare, confidently throws her glasses away. In Better Off Alone (1), Eli and Clare become English partners and skip class together after Clare's assignment doesn't come out good. They got to a bench (which later becomes "their bench"), and Eli tells Clare she cares too much about what people think. Eli has Clare publicly embarrass herself to prove it's not true. Later that night, Eli and Clare chat on IM. Eli asks Clare to hang out, but she denies his invite. In Better Off Alone (2), Eli meets Clare at her locker to ask her why she didn't want to hang out, but when Clare starts ranting about her parents' relationship, Eli stops her and asks her to start over again. After Clare calmly explains what happened, Eli tells her she could write about how she feels for her English assignment. When Eli tells Ms. Dawes that Clare needs a bigger audience, Clare is upset. Later that afternoon, Eli comes by Clare's house surprising her. After a few sarcastic comments, Eli apologizes for interfering. Clare isn't upset and she smiles as Eli drives away. In Try Honesty (1), Eli tells Clare about how Fitz snapped Morty's hood ornament off. Eli is angered further when Fitz pushes Adam against the lockers. Clare tells Eli to ignore Fitz, but he doesn't listen, saying the only way to deal with a bully is refusing to be the victim. The next morning, Eli tells Clare that he considered her theory, but it was unsatisfying. Clare tells Eli he doesn't have to impress her and Eli asks Clare what made her think that. After Fitz knees Eli in the "nards", Eli is convinced that he should beat up Fitz. Clare disagrees and says that it will only make things worse. In Try Honesty (2), Eli and Fitz fight, resulting in Eli getting a bloody lip. Clare finds Eli after the fight, and Eli tells her he had Fitz arrested. Clare starts to worry about what Fitz will do to retaliate. In Still Fighting It (1), Eli and Clare argue flirtingly about their assignment to film modernized scenes of Romeo & Juliet. Eli, Clare, and Adam start to film. Eli and Clare share their first kiss during the kissing scene. But afterwards, Eli becomes distant and rejects her. In Still Fighting It (2), Clare uses Adam to help understand Eli and find out why he has been giving her mixed signals. Clare confronts Eli at his house, and Eli drives Clare to a spot in town where his ex-girlfriend had died on the way home, by getting hit by a car while riding her bike, from an argument they had. Eli blames himself and tells Clare that he does not want it to happen again. In Purple Pills (2), Eli tells Adam that he is bailing on their guys night because he has to study, but Adam comes to The Dot later that afternoon and sees Clare and Eli alone. Adam bitterly tells Eli that he doesn't want to ruin their little date. In All Falls Down (1), Fitz threatens to harm Eli, after Eli tells Principal Simpson that Fitz released a stink bomb during a test, but Clare comes clean to Fitz, and makes a deal to be his date to the Vegas Night to prevent a fight. In All Falls Down (2), Clare tries to end the feud between Eli and Fitz, but when Eli's tainted drink causes Fitz to vomit, Fitz brings out a knife in search for him. Clare immediately tells Principal Simpson, which is followed by the school being put into lockdown, and the police searching the school. Fitz threatens Eli with the knife, decides not to stab him, but is still taken into police custody. In Love Lockdown (1) '''Clare's parents are still fighting, but her fledgling romance with Eli is keeping her happily distracted. So when the dreaded "family talk" is scheduled for the same night as her first real date with Eli, Clare ditches her parents for a night of rebellion. In Love Lockdown (2) Clare's rebellion seems to be creating common ground for her parents, she has just the thing to bring them back together: her guy-linered, dress-code flouting, atheist boyfriend, Eli. She invites him to dinner with her parents, where she tells them everything about Eli that her parents would not approve of. It reaches a point where Eli himself gets embarrassed and leaves. In 'Umbrella (1) '''Clare feels as if her own family is falling apart until that is, when Eli's parents give her a strange offer. Clare learns more about Eli's past with Julia and realises how different the two of them are. She think about her parents and jumps to the conclusion that she and Eli will break up sooner or later. When her mom tells her that she wishes she would have taken risks earlier in her marriage, Clare has an idea. she goes to Eli's house and asks to spend the night with him. Eli declines, as he says it's against Clare's morals. Clare becomes disappointed and leaves on her bike. In 'Umbrella (2) '''Clare is still angry about the events of the previous day. She wants to know the reason he rejected her and he says its because of her faith. She doesn't buy it and says it's because of Julia. Eli denies this and Clare's second attempt to spend the night with her. Clare teams up with Adam to sneak into Eli's room and get her dad's watch back. Late, a lunch they go to Eli's house and go up to his room. It has a lock on it and Clare unsuccessfully tries to guess the combination, Adam suuggests she try the date off Julia's death and it works. They go inside to find Eli's very messy room and Clare doesn't know what to say. Back at school, Clare cleaned out Eli's locker but when he sees this he becomes enraged and goes to the recycle bin to start looking for the stuff. Clare tries to calm him down but he tells her to go away. She goes home and her parents have taken her suggestion to let her stay in the house. Meanwhile, Eli is upset about his outburst. His mom tries to console him. Eli wonders if he will forget Julia if he starts to throw things away. Eli’s mom says that the suff in his room isn't Julia. Julia would want Eli to be happy. Eli shows up at Clare’s house and explains why he hangs on to things. Clare suggests that Eli is a hoarder and then start the process of throwing things out in his room, with Clare by his side for every item. In[[ Halo (1)| '''Halo (1)]] Adam surprises Eli and Clare in the hallway from behind. The three discuss Adam's situation and his attraction to Fiona. Eli and Clare take Adam to a secret place of worship they found during their urban adventures. Eli jokes about having sex with Clare and later reveals that they kissed during their picnic. Adam wants to throw an anti-crackdown party and everyone can bring their crush. Clare asks why he wants to throw a party. He reveals Fiona misses parties back in New York and that he wants to impress Fiona. In [[Halo (2)|'Halo (2)' ]] Eli and Clare are seen at Adam's party. In Jesus, Etc. (1) Clare is receiving driving lessons from Eli. As Clare steps on the gas pedal, Clare and Eli run into Fitz and are shocked by Fitz's sudden return, Clare drives off leaving Fitz by himself. Later Fitz goes up to Clare and tells her he found God. Fitz runs away when Eli drives up in his hearse. Eli tells Clare to stay away from Fitz and that she is making it hard to do his job to protect her, she leaves out of the hearse. The next morning Clare is walking from the bus while Eli is leaning on his hearse watching out for Fitz. She asks him what he's doing and she walks away when she hears the answer. Then at The Dot Clare and Adam are talking then they notice Fitz is working at The Dot. Later Adam leaves The Dot and Clare walks up to Fitz and asks why he needed to talk to her and that he should keep a distance from her and Eli. Eli then drives up to the dot to see them talking. He angrily walks up, breaks the conversation and shoves Fitz and tells him to back off, asking Clare if she's okay. Fitz then apologizes to him. Eli hesitates and asks Clare if she's leaving with him. She hesitates and says yes and they leave. In Drop the World (1), Eli sprints to the school to find Clare, who is shocked to find that her name is listed as one of the authors in his new story, Stalker Angel. She is not nearly as excited as Eli would like her to be. Alli walks by at the perfect moment and Clare makes up an excuse that she and Alli need time to talk about their dresses for the dance. Eli makes fun of Clare for wanting to go to the dance and tells her that it’s trivial compared to his story being published, but Clare just tells him to not bother coming to the dance if he is not interested, leaving Eli confused. Later on, Clare and Eli are hanging out on top of Morty in the woods and Clare starts to dance when a song she likes comes on the radio. Instead of joining in, Eli makes fun of her choice in music. Then, Eli tells Clare that he talked to her mom and that she is allowed to travel with Eli and his family to the gothic convention. Upset that Eli talked to her mom before her, Clare is hesitant to accept his invite, but finally says yes. Clare meets Eli at their bench later that day and tells him that she figured things out and realizes that Eli has been acting differently because he is thinking about Julia. Eli denies this and tells Clare that he never thinks about Julia anymore, but she doesn’t believe him. Clare tells Eli that she needs a break from him and won’t be going to Bloomington. Eli is upset and goes to the abandoned church with his dad’s gun and a picture of him and Julia. Eli then yells at the picture as if he were talking to Julia, saying that she is the reason that Clare hates him, and that she ruined his life. Afterwards, he hesitates and then calmly says "Not anymore". . . and shoots the picture of the two of them. In Drop the World (2) Eli gets out of his car to find Clarewalking up to the school. He tries to convince her that he is over Julia, but Clare tells him to give her some space, which he agrees to. Then, Clare sees a gun inside Morty's trunk and gets scared, so she hugs Eli and tells him to walk her to her locker. Eli asks her what happened to her needing space, but she brushes it off. Later on during class, Adam wonders why Eli isn't sitting next to Clare. Eli tells him that's he's giving her some space. Later on, Eli finds Clare in the cafeteria. Eli is surprised to hear that it was Clare who called his dad. Then, after a quick conversation where Eli asks Clare what her plans for the night are, he asks her to meet him at their special bench at 9:00 so that they can go on their trip, saying that it would mean everything to him. At 9:00, Eli is ready to go and is waiting for Clare at their special bench. However, Clare shows up at the spring formal instead. At the spring formal, Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but Clare is hesitant do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. Clare comes to a decision that she needs some space from Eli. Meanwhile, Eli is still waiting for Clare to show up at their special bench. Eventually, he gets in Morty and drives off. He calls Clare, frustrated and hurt, and screams that she ripped his heart out. They both argue on the phone. Clare brings up that she hates Morty after Eli talks about the trip to Bloomington again, and Eli realizes that if she really hates Morty, he's going get rid of him to please her. Clare tells him that they need to break up, but Eli doesn't listen to her, and just focuses on getting rid of Morty. He intentionally loses control of Morty, and crashes him, therefore killing him. Clare gets worried when Eli doesn't answer and she hears a crash. Clare frantically rushes to the hospital to find out that (thankfully) Eli is still alive, but that he crashed Morty on purpose. Clare tells him he's manipulating her, and that he scares her. She leaves the hospital in tears, therefore officially breaking up with Eli. Season 11 In LoveGame, Clare can’t believe Eli is over her. She’s convinced his ‘normal’ behavior is a plot to win her back. She attempts to talk to Eli and fails, prompting her to scream the now famous line "Did three months mean nothing?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A year to get over your ex! Did you ever love me at all?!" Jake stops her rant with "And... scene" and then drags her out of Above the Dot. The next day, Clare is walking with Alli in the hallways and they talk about her kiss with Jake. She sees Eli at his locker and apologizes for her random outburst last night. Eli tells her he can't feel anything because he is now on anti-anxiety pills prescribed by his therapist. He then walks away leaving her shocked, ashamed, and upset with herself. In Dirt Off Your Shoulders (1), due to his medication, Eli is able to talk to Clare without losing it. She tells him she needs to interview him as part of the drama section in the newspaper. He realizes he's out of time when Clare shows up for the interview. Eli considers resigning from the play, due to lak of inspiration, but the second Fiona asks Eli if Clare's a good writer, Eli rips the resigination out of Fiona's hands and tears it to shreds. Later, Eli still struggles to write. He looks over to the main lobby where Jake and Clare are talking. When he see Clare and Jake laughing and walking off together with their arms around each other, he tries to calm himself but freaks out and crashes a computer. In U Don't Know (2), Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli as if they are a couple and calls him 'muffin' twice. He becomes angry, yells at Imogen to stop calling him 'muffin', and leaves. In Lose Yourself (1), Clare interrupts Eli and Fiona's work on the play to convince Eli not to gossip about her around Jake. Eli puts Clare on edge by referring to Jake as "out of the picture soon enough", and walking away laughing in a very unstable way. Clare later goes through Eli's bag and almost gets caught by Jake. Clare then begins to get worried when she sees Eli has Jake doing things such as hanging lights on an unsteady rafter. In Lose Yourself (2), Clare is paranoid about Eli doing something to hurt Jake, so she decides to work with him on the play set. Later on, Clare comes to Eli and says that she read the play. He asks her how it was, and she tells him it was beautiful. Eli tells Clare that he made some changes. Clare tells him that he made Clara the hero, and Eli quickly says, "Because she is ''the hero." Clare and Eli stare at each other until other students walk into the theater for class. In 'Extraordinary Machine (1), Bullfrog drives Eli to school and questions his mood when he sees Eli looking at Clare and Jake together. Clare and Eli talk about the new play and firing Jake and they decide to talk at The Dot. Eli is under the impression that it's a date. At The Dot Eli attempts to flirt with Clare which she shuts down. She asks him about Imogen and he gets upset. They start over but Eli becomes flustered when Jake shows up to take Clare to the movies after. After Clare asks if he's OK, he slams his fist hard into the table, causing Jake to come over and check on Clare. In '''Extraordinary Machine (2), after Imogen plants pills in Clare's bag, Eli devises a plan to get Clare off the hook, by telling Mr. Simpson that the pills were his, and that Clare was just holding them for him. Mr. Simpson asks Clare if it's true, and she agrees, even though she was still mad. Mr. Simspon then tells Eli that he has to tell his parents about the incident, and Eli agrees. In the middle of the play, he looks out to Clare, who is staring at him, and he forgets his lines. Eli begins to get upset and decides to tell the audience that although he changed the ending many times, it still won't be a happy ending. He goes on about how your mind will trick you, and that he was the one who was wrong and he was the one who hurt people, implying he was talking about his relationship with Clare and jerking around Imogen. He starts to burn his script on stage while he cries, and everyone gives him a standing ovation, including Clare, who is also crying. In[[ Don't Panic (2)| Don't Panic (2)]], Eli helps Clare and Jake fix up their rough patch In Dead and Gone (2), when shows up unexpectedly and shoots Adam, Eli catches him. After Vince runs off, Eli and Clare are seen kneeling next to Adam. When Adam is placed on the ambulance stretcher, Drew asks Eli and Clare if they will ride with him to the hospital. They agree. In a hospital hallway, Eli and Clare joke with Adam about how girls like scars. When Audra shows up, Eli and Clare give her a moment alone with Adam. Clare gets a text from Jake which is clearly upsetting and after saying her relationship with Jake has gotten complicated, she shows Eli the text. He says he's sorry that they have broken up and Clare says she guesses it wasn't meant to be. They smile at each other, hinting that they might get back together sometime in the future. In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (1)''', Eli makes peace with Clare in the honour of completing the holiday edition of the Degrassi Daily. Gallery 0022.jpg 0035.jpg 46880 1538683822736 1104116294 31527410 2576997 n.jpg Clare El Aww.png Clare and eli.png Drop-the-world-part-1-clare-eli-8gn.jpg Eclare3.jpg Eliclarehalo2.jpg Eliclarellkiss.png Jesus-etc-pt2-2-eli-clare-t3f.jpg Ta.png Tumblr lg9q7oOtg71qet573.jpg Umbrelddladfstg5ufhsssssssshh.PNG Umbrella-pt2-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-08-25-16h31m46s128.jpg Clare-Eli Kiss2.png Eclare--x3.png Eclare2.jpg Eli,Clare, and Morty-3.jpg Normal mo.jpg Umbrelladhhfstg5uf.PNG Umbrellano36.PNG 800px-Torren.png Clarehuggineli.png Eli and Clare2.png Eli and clare class season 10 degrassi.jpg Eliclarell.PNG Eliclarelove.png E and C.jpg eli and clare 05.jpg clare and eli 01.jpg clare and eli 02.png clare and eli 03.png clare and eli 05.png clare and eli 06.PNG clare and eli 08.PNG Degrassi-EClare.jpg Eli and claire degrassi season 10.png 1019 - Still Fighting It, Part 1 016 0001.jpg Clare-and-Eli-degrassi-14139237-602-413.jpg 45163 123405517708478 100001170910313 130433 3751207 n.jpg degrassi115-68.jpg Tumblr lz39y7cgrK1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Halo-pt-2-8 large.jpg Degrassi-Finale-Recap1.jpg Degrassi Nov18th SS 1859.jpg|Eli and Clare reunited once again. Degrassi Nov18th SS 1649.jpg 00261sfwerwer.jpg 00092sdrwer.jpg 0030.jpg d10_july-21_ss_338.jpg ep-7-cover.jpg 0017-1.jpg 0012-1.jpg 00071.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships